darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Spinning wheel
A Spinning wheel is used to spin fibres into strings, and gives Crafting experience. Spinning wheels are marked on the map by this symbol: . The following table shows what fibres can be spun into what strings using a spinning wheel: Wearing a Seers' headband 2 increases the speed of using the spinning wheel in Seers' Village by 33%. Seers headband 3 increases the speed even more. Locations has one spinning wheel, as well as a tanner upstairs.]] Locations of spinning wheels include: * Barbarian Village * Crafting Guild * Falador * Lletya * Lumbridge * Neitiznot * Prifddinas * Rellekka * Seers' Village * Sophanem * Taverley * Tree Gnome Stronghold * Witchaven The most commonly-used spinning wheel is on the first floor of Lumbridge Castle because of its proximity to the bank one story above, as well as a nearby sheep field. However, Lumbridge is not close to any flax plants. Some players teleport to the Lletya flax field, which is the closest flax field to a bank. After banking a large amount of flax, using the Lumbridge Home Teleport or Lumbridge Teleport spell gives access to spinning wheels. Since a graphical update of the city the route to the bank is no longer blocked by anything and is a fair alternative to the Lumbridge spinning wheel. Other choices are Taverley, Seers' Village and the Tree Gnome Stronghold, due to the close distance between the spinning wheels and banks. Also, these wheels are located near flax fields. Best spinning wheel to use There has been much dispute among crafters as to which spinning wheel is the best in RuneScape. Here is a list of advantages and disadvantages of the most useful wheels: Lumbridge *'Advantages' **More people to talk to **Just below bank in Lumbridge Castle **Close to sheep field. **Easy to get to (teleportation). **Much better for smaller loads of flax. *'Disadvantages' **Steps (extend the time between bank & wheel). **Nowhere near a flax field. Neitiznot *'Advantages' **Technically closest spinning wheel to a bank, as there is no blockage in between (both doors of the spinning wheel's house and the bank are "jammed open"). **To get to the bank is just one click away. **The yak field is very close, yaks drop hair which can be made into rope at a wheel. **It is scarcely populated, which allows there to be hardly any discussion with others. **Much better for serious crafters with large loads. *'Disadvantages' **The closest flax fields are outside of Rellekka, and in Miscellania. Seer's Village * Advantages ** Close to a flax field and a bank. ** You can wear the Seer's headband 2 or better to speed up spinning by 33%. *** The time saved under ideal conditions (low ping, no closed doors, etc.) makes this spinning wheel the most efficient, timewise. * Disadvantages ** Have to click on door and ladder to get to the wheel. Taverley/Burthorpe * Advantages ** Close to a flax field and a bank, very good when collecting flax and then spinning it to bowstrings. ** Located in the starting area, useful for new players. * Disadvantages ** Wheel is father away from a bank than the wheels in Neitiznot and Lumbridge. Trivia * Since 11 April 2012 it is possible to get a strange rock by using the spinning wheel. nl:Spinning wheel pl:Spinning wheel Category:Crafting Category:Fletching Category:Interactive scenery